The First Time
by jinroutohru
Summary: Lately Yamamoto had been thinking of Hibari realizing he is in love, will Hibari end up feeling the same?... 8018...
1. Chapter 1

#1 - Realizing the Love:

It just took the time to remember that time, the time when he saved him, when despite of the poison that was clouding his mind at that moment he could clearly know someone was touching his hand; it was a soft and pale hand. It just took the time to look more at that person, and admire his looks and the way he was with a different personality of the one he had noticed, this person hated crowds, he was a violent man and he seems to like the phrase 'bite you to death'  
It just took some of his brain to realize that…

"I think I am in love with Hibari" Yamamoto said out loud not knowing that the other guys, Tsuna and Gokudera were close to him. He just felt that way because he was always thinking of him, his mind was only in him and the only answer was love…

While the Baseball idiot was lost in his thought, Tsuna and Gokudera just looked at him strangely, was he sick? Had he los his mind? Did someone hit his head with a bat? Or a ball fell on his head? So much questions with no answers. For them it wasn't too much the shock that Yamamoto said he was in love with a guy but it was _Hibari_ that he was talking about… The predator, the strong Guardian of Cloud, the Head of Perfect, the… you understand…

Tsuna touched Yamamoto's shoulder worry of what Yamamoto was saying "Yamamoto… are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto looked at the worry brown eyes of Tsuna and laugh "Yeah, I am fine…Why?"

"Because you said that you are in love with _Hibari_, baseball freak?" Gokudera said remembering him what he said earlier.

An almost recognizable blush appeared on the baseball star cheeks, and a nervous smile appeared on his lips "Did I say that out loud?"

Gokudera slap a palm on his face, and Tsuna just looked at him with a surprised look. Yamamoto was so naïve that he hasn't even realized what he was thinking he said it out loud, and he just realized that he was in love…


	2. Chapter 2

#2 - Confessing how I feel:

After some days had gone by, Yamamoto's mind had been lost in the feeling for the Cloud Guardian. He wanted to confess his feelings to Hibari, but there were something that could happen: 1) Hibari just rejected him, and act like nothing happen, 2) Hibari will bite him to death or 3) The two first options can happened at the same time… He knew that Hibari will not understand him, it was impossible to imagine Hibari falling in love with someone.

But even if this might be true, Yamamoto had hope, little hope, that Hibari will not reject him, besides there were sometime that he greeted Hibari and he didn't bite him to death, he just glared at Yamamoto and kept on walking, and sometimes Hibari just gave him a painful warning.

Yamamoto sigh and looked away from the Reception room, he wasn't sure if he should tell Hibari or not. He kept walking going to the rooftop of the school.

For his surprise the Cloud Guardian was there, giving Yamamoto his back. Yamamoto felt his heart beat racing, was fate trying to tell him something? Well whatever it was he decided to just say it, let him know how he felt. Before Yamamoto could give the first step, Hibari had a tonfa against his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked coldly.

Yamamoto just raised his hands trying to calm the fury of the predator, and with a nervous laugh he said "I…I was looking for you…"

Hibari raised an eyebrow "What do you want?"

Yamamoto didn't feel calm, he tried but it was impossible, not when the one he liked was so close to him feeling his breathing against his skin. He knew that this was a warning and could feel the cold metal on his throat but, he took advantage of the situation to admire how beautiful Hibari was, moving away the thoughts that Hibari was ready to beat him up.

Hibari was not a man of patience and was expecting an answer from the baseball idiot, "If you don't have anything to say go away, class are still in session" he said and then he smirked "unless you want me to bite you to death"  
Hibari just pushed the tonfa on his throat pushing Yamamoto away. Yamamoto just cough and put his hand on his throat because of the violent push, this was just little compared to what was next if he doesn't decide what to do.

Yamamoto looked down and said "Wait… I just wanted to say…" he looked up at Hibari and finally said "that I am in love with you…"


	3. Chapter 3

#3 - Kiss and a bite… part 1:

It wasn't pleasant at all to remember the beating that Yamamoto received from Hibari. It wasn't because of what he said, well it could had contribute somehow, but the baseball star had received a warning before and Hibari was merciless, so he bit Yamamoto to death.

What did Tsuna and Gokudera though when they heard that the Head of the Diciplinary Committee beat the crap out of Yamamoto? They thought that Yamamoto was really crazy. Tsuna and Gokudera went to see Yamamoto to the infirmary, but he was trying to cure himself since Shamal had that saying 'I don't treat men' so he just allowed Yamamoto to take the things he needed to cure himself.

"You are out of your mind!" Gokudera yell. Yamamoto was lucky enough that Tsuna was close to calm the fury of the Storm Guardian, is not like he was worry about Yamamoto, but it was because of his precious Tenth, because Tsuna was really worry for Yamamoto.

"What did you do to Hibari?" Tsuna asked. They still didn't know what Yamamoto did.

Yamamoto just blushed, not wanting to tell them that he confessed to the Predator, Hibari.

"Did you try to kiss him or something?" Gokudera joked. "I don't know how can you say you are in love with that guy." he finished.

Oh, so they did remember that out loud realization. Yamamoto did forgot that his friends knew about his feelings for Hibari. But he just laugh and said "No I didn't try to kiss him… I just told him how I felt" Yamamoto finally confessed to Tsuna and Gokudera.

Tsuna was really worry and put his hand on Yamamoto's shoulder "Yamamoto… are you sure that what you feel is love toward _Hibari_?"

Yamamoto looked to the big brown eyes of his boss, a smile formed and said "I am not sure but I can't stop thinking of Hibari, that is why I think is love." and other reasons were included but it was difficult for him to describe.

"You are a masochist, Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera said slapping a hand to his face. Really Yamamoto was a masochist idiot no other words can describe it better.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said trying to stop Gokudera for saying more hurting words. Tsuna knew how love felt and that makes you do stupid things just for that person, he was in love with Kyoko.

"I just wish you luck, Yamamoto" Tsuna said "and I hope you are right" he finished and dragged Gokudera out of the infirmary so Yamamoto could finish.

The baseball game was over and Namimori won with the help of the Baseball Star. Everyone that was watching the game had left and the team was now changing their clothes and taking showers. Yamamoto had just finished and was now changing, he wanted to pay a visit to his love, Hibari.

The reason, besides that he wants to see him, is because he noticed that Hibari was watching him play and win in that game. When Yamamoto looked up at the window of the Reception Room there he was Hibari, but when he looked at the cheerful Yamamoto wave at him, he frowned and closed the curtains. Somehow this action didn't erase the smile on Yamamoto's face, he was happy that Hibari had watched him and he wasn't going to give up, he was going to try to make Hibari fall for him, this was his goal, even if it took him millions of years, but wasn't going to give up, and he had never given up, why start now?

Yamamoto rejected every invitations that the guys of the baseball team made to him for celebration of the win, he just said "Sorry, I have to do something really important"

And even to Tsuna and Gokudera who were waiting for him, he just told them that he needed to see Hibari again.

"Tch, don't come running to us when he beat you up again." Gokudera said.

Yamamoto just laugh "Don't worry I won't do that." he said.

"Good luck, Yamamoto" Tsuna said, and he knew Yamamoto was going to need it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's blah, blah, blah: **Thanks **Yuu13** and **Rya-chan X Shii-chan **for reviewing ^^ I am happy to know that there are some people that are reading my fics… I know I am not a good writer but I am trying my best…  
Again Thanks…  
Edit: I have checked if there are any typos, but I don't know if there are more orz

#4 - Kiss and a bite… part 2

Yamamoto was determined with his goal, but every time he thought about it, his heart began beating faster, he wasn't sure if it was excitement because this was going to be a really big challenge for him, thing that he loved so much… challenges were really fun!

Or maybe it was because he knew that Hibari could _kill_ him before he could touch him.

Whatever it was could not stop him, not now that he was standing right in front of the Reception Room, Yamamoto gulped and then knocked on the door… No answer. Again another knock, but still no answer.

He opened the door slowly and took a peek to see if Hibari was there and yes, he was there, looking at the window, it was such a beautiful sight of dawn. But Yamamoto's eyes were focused in one person in particular, Hibari; he was showing a boring expression, yet he looked so beautiful with the little light that was hitting his face. Yamamoto could not stop staring at him.

Hibari on the other hand, felt the presence of the cheerful herbivore, his eyes drifted from the window toward the annoying baseball player, Hibari was now glaring at him.

"Will you stop staring at me?" Hibari said coldly turning to look at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto woke up of his reverie and returned to his cheerful state.

"Oh, sorry… Hibari" Yamamoto said with a nervous laugh.

"What are you doing here? The game is over…" Hibari said standing from his chair.

Yamamoto could feel the murderous aura around Hibari, but this didn't make him feel scared, not even a bit, on the contrary he was really happy.

A smile formed on his lips and putting the bag on the floor he sat on the couch "Did you watch me play?" he asked happily. "We won again."

Hibari raised an eye brow, what was this herbivore planning?

"I don't like to watch those kinds of boring games." Hibari said.

"Is not boring" Yamamoto said. "Is really fun you know. If you want we can play some time."

Hibari wasn't happy at all, they weren't friends, so why this idiot keep saying 'friendly' things?

His tonfa appeared like magic on his hands and next thing that Yamamoto knew was that Hibari almost hit him with one of his tonfa, lucky that his reflex kicked in to dodge the attack of the predator.

Yamamoto put his hands in sign of surrender "Wait… Hibari… I don't want to fight with you."

Hibari was walking toward him "Then why are you here for?" he asked.

Yamamoto backed away from Hibari trying to draw a distance between them; he was just been cautious so Hibari couldn't hit him like the first time. He made a nervous smile and scratched the back of his neck "Well I just wanted to be with you…" he said while the blush began to appear on his cheeks "I really like you Hibari and when I saw you watching the game it made me really happy."

Hibari knew that Yamamoto was going to keep insisting with those herbivore feelings, it was the only reasonable explanation for his appearance. When Yamamoto confessed his feelings to him, Hibari just ignored those words that Yamamoto said. He didn't care what Yamamoto was feeling toward him, all he wanted was bite him to death. Hibari had never fallen for anyone, he didn't know how 'love' felt like, he knew that it made you weak and it made you stupid, so he was avoiding to feel like that.

"Look herbivore, I don't care how you feel," Hibari said, he was some feet away from Yamamoto who was inches apart from the wall. "but just don't annoy me or come closer to me," Hibari made a quick move and now had a tonfa on Yamamoto's throat and his face was really close to his and this didn't help at all to get Yamamoto away from him. On the contrary all Yamamoto was looking was those lips that were moving, those delicious lips that he had wanted to taste… "or I will bite you to-" Hibari was cut because of Yamamoto's lips.

Yamamoto wasn't thinking at all, he didn't care or thought before, what Hibari could do later when they broke apart… whatever it could happen all he cared was this moment. He never thought that the lips of the scariest guy in school were so soft.

Hibari's small eyes were open wide because of this action, no one had ever kissed him before or even tried to, this was his first kiss. He never knew that it felt this good… why was he thinking that way… this herbivore was making him feel something that he never felt. Hibari wasn't thinking straight, his pride was trying to fight against those unknown feelings so he could come to his sense but it was difficult.

Hibari's eyes were now closing slowly and finally kissed Yamamoto back. When Yamamoto felt that Hibari's tonfa was slowly moving away from his throat, he just opened his eyes a bit and noticed that Hibari finally had given up, so he kept on going making the kiss deeper. His tongue was now inside Hibari's mouth exploring everything inside.

Yamamoto's hands moved to Hibari's small shoulders, even if they were small he could feel the strong muscles that became very tense against his touch. Yamamoto slowly brought Hibari's body against his.

They both were out of air, so they broke the kiss. Yamamoto looked at Hibari's face but his hair was hiding any expression that he had.

Hibari still wasn't thinking straight, he wanted more of that good sensation, he was curious to know what was this feeling, so he crashed his lips against Yamamoto's, who was surprised of Hibari's action, but he just kissed him back. Yamamoto was enjoying this and maybe this was a sign that he could go a bit farther…

Yamamoto's hands moved down to Hibari's butt and squeeze it.

At that moment the Predator inside Hibari woke up, he came to his senses now because that didn't felt pleasant at all for him. Hibari bit Yamamoto's lips making the baseball player yelp and break the kiss. He put his hand on his mouth and he could feel and taste the blood.

"What -?" Yamamoto said but when he looked at Hibari, his sentence was cut. The aura around Hibari was really dark and the murder intent was really strong.

"I will bite you to death, Yamamoto Takeshi" Hibari hissed. "You will die here and now."

"Hibari… I am sorry… I-" Yamamoto was trying to calm the fury of the Perfect, but it was impossible this was going to be his funeral.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another of the author's boring talk: **Sorry, just wanna say thanks to everyone who had reviewed this story and add it to favorite ^^, it makes me happy to know that some are enjoying it… I am trying my best to make it the less ooc and more interesting possible…  
Again Thanks…

#5 - Thinking of someone else…

It was just a kiss, a kiss that shouldn't had made him go crazy and wanting more. A touching of lips that could have condemn the baseball player to death, but what did Hibari did? Kiss Yamamoto back, such a strange and pleasurable feeling, if it wasn't because of the butt touching, he would have continued and maybe even go farther…

Hibari closed his eyes trying to find an answer in his head…nothing, just those image of Yamamoto capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. His fingers moved to his lips remembering how they felt so soft, so addicting… he shook his head and cursed in his mind. Why was he thinking of that cheerful idiot? So much questions with no answers.

No one had the courage to kiss Hibari, no one, not even Dino who almost spent all the time close to Hibari (not that close because Hibari doesn't like crowding), when he visit Japan, after he takes care of all the important things he goes to visit Hibari. The Bucking Bronco had tried to get close to him, but Hibari always end up almost killing him, but Yamamoto someone that had never spent any time close to Hibari, someone that always cheerful and is no match for him in battle, had taken his first kiss and now his mind.

The melodies of the Namimori High came to his ears, and then the little yellow puff ball appeared and landed on the desk. Hibari looked at Hibird and with one finger he pet the little head. He had to find a way to forget what happen or maybe end up killing the herbivore.

After the sweet and long kiss, Hibari beat up Yamamoto again, sending him to the infirmary although because it was very late, no one was on the school ground and not even Shamal, who maybe was drinking somewhere and trying to get a lady, whatever Yamamoto just end up going alone. Lucky he could escape some blows from Hibari, but it wasn't smart that he didn't took Shiguren Kintoki with him, he knew he had to take it but he didn't. Yamamoto tried to put some bandage and apply some medicines in those wounds.

Self-note always take Shiguren Kintoki when going around Hibari. He though and a smile appeared on his lips, he was happy that he could kiss Hibari, that he could feel the taste of the predators lips, and the best part was that Hibari kissed him back. The first signal of winning his heart.

Yamamoto sat on one of the beds and apply the medication on one of his wounds that was on his cheek, he winced a bit but then continued with others.

"You can do that somewhere else" a cold and known voice sounded on his ear. "Or do you want me to get you out of here"

Yamamoto looked at the door and Hibari was there glaring at him. Yamamoto couldn't avoid blush and tried not to make eye contact with him, after all that had happened between them, they were good memories but what happened after wasn't that fun. But Hibari seems to be controlling it perfectly, maybe while Yamamoto was in the infirmary trying to cure himself Hibari took the opportunity to set those memories and feelings aside and just act like he always do and he had to.

"Hahaha… sorry but I don't have bandage and something that are here at home" Yamamoto said with a nervous laugh, and trying to avoid Hibari's eyes. "I will leave after I finish"

Hibari was trying the same, avoiding eye contact. It was embarrassing to remember that, and he had to take this idiot out of there so he can clear his mind. Hibari sigh and walk to Yamamoto, he took the bandage and start helping Yamamoto.

Yamamoto just looked at Hibari now believing what he was watching, Hibari helping him? Wow. Yamamoto thought happily.

Hibari knew that Yamamoto was going to take this in a wrong way so he said "Don't get me wrong, I am doing this so you can get out of here and leave me alone" Hibari finished wrapping one of Yamamoto's arms.

"Hibari… I am sorry for what I did" Yamamoto began saying and then he laugh "I guess I got carried away and couldn't avoid kissing you."

Great, Hibari was trying to forget that and he just brought that up. Hibari didn't look at Yamamoto, he just squeezed his hurt arm hearing Yamamoto wince in pain "Just forget it" Hibari said and then he began walking away from him, before he could walk away from the infirmary he warned the baseball player "Leave everything in order and then leave, I don't want to see you around" then he closed the door.

Yamamoto smiled and touched his bandage arm trying to not forget how Hibari's touch felt. "Hibari…" he whisper. Then he decided to do what Hibari said before he get bitten to death again.

Hibari walked with his head down, his hands form a fist and gritted his teeth. He was feeling angry with himself and with that idiot herbivore, how can he allow this, it was really stupid from his part… but all he could do was try to forget it.

Hibari opened his eyes, he fall sleep while on the desk. He looked to his side and Hibird was so close to his arm sleeping. He had been dreaming of what happened the day after the game, after the kiss… This memories seems to not leave his mind, even if he tried to forget it they kept coming. Several days had gone and Hibari had tried to avoid Yamamoto since that day, but the idiot just keep coming to him with that idiotic smile of his. And Hibai always beat him, what Hibari was really impressed of, was on how much Yamamoto was resisting, it was annoying and just turn his anger, but at the same time he was tire of this game of his…

Was he really falling for him? He had to discover that… he have to stop running away from this, he had never run from a battle, and he is not running from this. Hibari's mind was made even if that means that he had to be with Yamamoto Takeshi, but he is not running away…


End file.
